The Unloved-Take Two
by Hawk-eye-33
Summary: (Unloved Redone!) Everyone knew of Vladimir Makarov; but less knew of his 17 year old daughter. Vade has no family being an only child and mother dead, and her father doesn't really love her. Known as the enemy, and looked at like a kid, she struggles to find her family amd her place. Will she find this with the 141 or will she eventually follow her father's foot prints?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Hawkeye here! You may be wondering what this story could possibly be about so let me tell you! (:**

 **It's a new, and totally improved version of The Unloved (hence, take two.) In this version of the Unloved, I'm going to play the plot out a little differently, Vade's going to make some different choices, and I may totally change the ending up on y'all! (:**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this version just as much as you have enjoyed the original story. (: Thank you so so so much for staying with me. :)**

 **Please enjoy! Please favorite, follow, and review and please leave some suggestions for chapter two! :D**

 **-Hawkeye33**

* * *

I sit in the middle of my bed, letting the music on my iPhone play through shuffle as I absently mind-idly drummed my fingers along with the beat on my stomach. My foot, as if it had its own mind, tapped along too with me hardly noticing at all. The noise of random automatic gunfire and yelling was loud enough to be heard over to music blasting from my earphones and causing me to leap quickly to my feet and peer carefully out the window.

Outside in my yard, well, I guess what used to be my yard, is about nearly a dozen soldiers advancing their way through the guards my dad, I clenched my teeth at the word, had kept around. It's no doubt that they are here looking for my father, maybe even me too. What I know that they don't, is that my dad is long gone.

And if they can't get to him, then I'm next. Because I'm his daughter. Vladimir Makarov is my father.

And my name is Vade Makarov.

But even as unfortunate as it is, I must even take a moment to remind myself sometimes. It's more than likely that this team know my father isn't here, they may just be here to get me. Because it's highly possible that I may have information on him.

Information they can use.

And even I know that they aren't just here to rescue me from this hell hole.

I know that it's highly unlikely-more like impossible- that I am going to be going in along as a teammate, or a squad mate.

No. I know I'm going in as the enemy. Because that is what Makarov has made me.

I get my already packed duffle bag out of my closet and quickly dig through it making sure that I have what I think I'll need. Afterwards, I sit on my bed with two stacks of pictures; one of those which to keep and the other of which to destroy.

The pile to keep I carefully place inside an envelope and place in the inside pocket of my jacket. The second pile, I begin to burn.

* * *

When all the pictures are burnt, I sit on the edge of my bed listening to my music, once again. I have one ear bud out so I will be able to hear the soldiers when they approach.

The gunfire has died down, I notice with a slight tilt of my head. I listen carefully holding my breath trying to pinpoint their movement. No use.

I'm seventeen years old. I shouldn't have to worry about the stuff I worry about. I want to have friends, go out, have fun. Instead, I have to be sneaky and cross my fingers that he wouldn't catch me as I snooped through his stuff, day after day, the whole time pretending to work by his side, pretending to be the enemy.

Now, just the idea of even being near my father makes me sick.

This had been going on since I was fourteen years old. After I found out the truth about my mother...

I tilt my head again as I hear footsteps on the stairs. They're almost here.

 _I wish he wasn't my father._

 _I wish I was any where but here._

 _I wish my last name wasn't Makarov._

 _I wish..._

I run my hands through my black hair before turning to the mirror to stare at my pale blue eyes.

I ignore the feeling of dread that settles in my stomach as I reliaze exactly how much I resemble him.

 _Just my fucking luck._

I don't know what my mom ever saw in him. Maybe he was different then...

I put my laptop and cell phone into my bag along with something else.

A letter. Written by my mothers hand, instructing me to open and read the day of my eighteenth birthday.

I check the chain on my neck. Still there. It's his wedding ring from when he was married to my mother. I promised myself three years ago that I would never take it off until he was dead.

I also twist the turquoise ring around on my finger. It had belonged to my mother...

My breathe catches in my throat as I hear a gun cock and my door swing open.

"Vade Makarov?" I hear a rough, Scottish accent ask.

"That's me." I say maybe a little bit too sarcastically as I turn to face man.

"Don't move." The guy who spoke this time has a deep southern British accent. He's wearing a skull print balaclava and dark red, crimson tinted sunglasses. It doesn't bother me though. I've seen worse before.

"My name is MacTavish. We need you to come with us." I don't move.

"Your gonna catch him, right? Soon? Before he kills more people?"I ask a nervously, but not letting one bit of my fear show. I hear Skull guy scoff.

"I'm not on his side! Believe what the hell you want but I did simply what I had to do to survive!" I growl trying my best not to yell.

"I've heard that story only bout over a million times already. Captain, are you sure..." Skull face asks to what seems like no one in particular.

"I'm sure." The Scott says, then turns back to me. "Are you going to come with us or do we have to take you?"

"I'll come. That's my bag right there. Check it if you'd like." I shrug trying to keep calm as I kick my duffle bag over to them.

"Roach, grab her arm. Just in case if she try's anything funny. Meat, get the bag." Skull face instructs and the first one he pointed to, a young boy with chocolate brown hair and green eyes gently grabs my arm. Without meaning to, I flinch back. He raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to do my job." Roach says softly and I just reliaze that everyone in the room is staring at me as I try to level my breathing. "Vade right? You can call me Gary."

"I'm sorry, Gary." I say softly as I step back over to him and let him gently place his hand around my bicep. He leads me outside to an awaiting helicopter where we all climb in.

I sit sandwiched between Roach and Skull face. Without meaning too, I fall asleep leaning against Roach.

* * *

 **Seven Hours Later...**

"Makarov. Wake up, your home." Upon hearing the name Makarov, I shoot straight up. I clench my teeth and fist at the name, at the fact that he just called me by my fathers name, damn well for sure that he just called me the fucking enemy.

I look around the small space to see who made the comment but there's no mistaking that southern British accent. I glare at Skull Face and I swear he's smirking underneath that damned mask.

"Ghost, Roach, take her to room one. Chemo, take the bag. We'll do a thorough search of it then." I freeze halfway out of the helicopter.

"Room one? What does that mean?" I ask. Instead of getting an answer, they all share a quick glance before looking back to me. So I raise my voice. "What the hell does room one mean?"

Again, I'm met with silence. I bite my lip hesitantly as I debate whether to comply or bolt. I guess Gary- or Roach rather- notices this cause he reaches for my arm. I jump away and pull my arm back. The team shares a look as I glance around the area. I take a deep breathe as I reliaze that it's better to comply.

"I'll follow. Just- just show me where the damned room is." I walk silently behind Ghost and Roach as they lead me to room one. I follow them into their base and downstairs into the basement to a concrete wall with a window. Which I know is actually a one way mirror.

Room one is an interrogation room.

* * *

I sit in the chair and tap my foot impatiently. Roach stands off to the side, as if he's hiding in a corner. Skull Face walks around me, like a shark circling it's prey.

"Again, Makarov. If you knew was Papa Makarov was planing, why didn't you make a move to stop it?" Ghost snarls as he finally takes a seat across from me.

"How could I? I had no way to. He made me do it! He made me go! My brother was there! I watched him shoot my brother in cold blood!"

"There's no record of another kid, Makarov. Next lie." Ghost says impatiently.

"He was my brother. I didn't say by blood." I growl. "And again," I say mocking him, "I was forced to. I didn't have a fucking choice you bloody bastard!" I yell, my voice getting a little higher pitched then I would've liked. I'm met with a fist to the face, causing my head to snap back. I hold in my grimace of pain and spit the blood out.

"Ghost stop. I know she's Makarov's kid but bloody hell. She's a kid! Whatever she did, it couldn't have been that bad!" Roach speaks up. I let my gaze flicker over his face before returning them to the floor.

"Oi, bug. Captain didn't tell you eh? She was at the airport with her father. Accepted the rifle from him and is even shown giving covering fire to his team."

I watch as Roach's- Gary's- face falls. He's just a kid too, I remind myself. Maybe he's one of them who believes the bad guys aren't really terrible people and haven't done bad things... I stare as he leaves the room and Ghost chuckles before heading to the door.

"Everything's about to change."

* * *

 **Hello! Oh my! This is so different from the first chapter of The Unloved! Hmm... What else do I have planned? Can you guess? ;) Ok, so you can feel free to leave me suggestions for chapter two.. Or I'll do an AU chapter for valentines day! You all pick. :) Please review and thanks for the support!**

 **-Hawkeye33**

 **-Over and Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, sorry for the long wait. I went writers-blocked for this chapter but, I finally got through it. (:**

 **I want to add another chapter to my oneshot This Is What Remains, so if there's any requests, let me know.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! DEFCON, This is present tense but I always have trouble using the tenses, I don't know if I make sense currently but. Yea. Sorry.**

 **Also, yes, Makarov and Lev are conversing in Russian, even Vade when she is talking to her father. However, I kept it in English script so we can understand it and I didn't even try to translate it because Google isn't reliable. Thanks. (:**

 **Please enjoy! Also, does anyone here actually read my other work? If so, should I pick one to keep writing? And if so, which? Thanks! Enjoy!**

 **...**

I looked up as the door opened. McTavish stood in it's place, holding a glass of water. "Thirsty?" I ask sarcastically.

"It's actually for you, lass." I roll my eyes. The blood on my lip had long dried and the swelling on my face felt as if it had finally went down.

McTavish made his way to the middle of the room, sat the glass down and took a seat himself. "It's not drugged." He chuckled, noticing my wary look.

"Then take a drink." I said smugly. The Scottish captain raised his brows and I smirked. "I mean, if it's not drugged then there shouldn't be a problem, right?" He shrugged, picked up the glass, and downed maybe about a quarter before returning the glass to its original spot.

"Happy?" He said flatly. I nodded, picking it up and taking a small drink. The cool liquid relieved my dry throat from the itching and I must have looked relieved, for the scot chuckled. "It's time you got that devil-may-care-look off your face." I tensed.

"Relax. I'm just curious Vade..." I froze upon hearing my first name again. Within the day I had been here, I had already become accustomed to the jeers and being called Makarov. I was the enemy, and these men made sure I knew it. "I'm curious as to why Makarov took you along on the attack."

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, that vile feeling returning to my stomach. He simply nodded. "He didn't take me. I insisted I go."

 **...**

 _Two Weeks Ago_

"Vladimir, I'm worried about your girl. Her priorates seem to be not with us, but with those who are against us." I stand behind the slightly cracked door of my fathers study, listening in on his phone conversation with Lev. He slams his fist on the table.

"Enough! Vade is only confused. She's a young girl growing up in a developing world. Many ideas are being put into her head, Vade is still searching for answers about the truth behind her mother. She just needs guidance. And Yuri should no longer be giving it to her." I froze. No... Yuri hasn't done anything wrong. In the eyes of my father and his team, yes. But no.

"Who then? Alexei is young and new, but he seems to have the right ideas." Lev questioned. "He and your girl will get along well."

"No. I have my suspicions about Alexei. He may be leading us under false intentions." My father went silent, and I held my breathe. He knew. "Kiril will lead her on the right path. Vade is my blood, my kin, and I love her so. But if the girl goes wayward, I fear she will need to be punished." I froze.

"The attack on National Zakhaev is prepared for five days from now. Kiril will set your girl right before then. And if even he fails to do so..."

"You won't." My father finished the statement.

He knew. I reliazed. I was stupid and I got caught. I slipped away from the door, heading upstairs and pacing. I suddenly stopped, getting a sick feeling to my stomach. So vile, I felt as if I would throw up just thinking about it.

I had to go. I had to convince my dad to let me go.

 **...**

"So you insisted on going?" McTavish asks.

"Yea, that's exactly what I said. глупый, _stupid_. That's what I was. I should've took the punishment, instead I went. I watched. I helped. I killed innocents, I watched that man..." I froze. My breathe catching in my throat but at the same time breathing heavy. "I'm as much of a terrorist as he is."

 **...**

Yuri is held back by Kiril and Lev in a parking garage under the airport. My father walks towards him. I stand to the side, next to Alexei and Viktor. The weapon remained in my hands, but I couldn't move.

"I know what you have done, Yuri. I know what you have told them. My friend. My ally. My betrayer. What happens here today, will change the world forever. Nothing can stop this. Not even you." Suddenly, my rifle was pulled from my hands and my father replaced it with his Desert Eagle. "Vade, do it."

I stared at the handgun I held. "No. I won't." I shook and trembled.

"идиот. _Idiot_." My dad snapped ripping the Desert Eagle from my hands and pointing it at Yuri's abdomen.

"No!" I scream rushing forward but Lev grabs my arm, holding me back.

"слабоумный. You _feeble minded_ child!" Lev snaps at me as I am pulled away.

"Yuri!"

 **...**

"He wanted me to shoot my brother. And no matter what, that was the one thing I couldn't do." I cross my arms, dropping my head on the table.

"Vade, where is your mother in all of this?" I raised my head, glaring at the captain with a light scoff.

"You boys really aren't as good as you make it seem are you?" I received a confused look. "мертвый. My mother is _dead_. They shot her."

"My apologies." The captain said on which I shook my head.

"It's too late for that. I should've seen it coming though, we all should have." I said dryly, trying to stow my rising emotions.

"Meaning?" The man pressed and I swallowed thickly.

"She was nothing like him. Mom, she was out of it. I swear." I chuckled. "Mom voiced the way she felt. And often threatened to leak information about what my dad was doing." The laughter was gone and replaced with a heavy feeling of dread.

"I wish I could be more like her."

 **...**

 **Short chapter. Long wait. I'm sorry! There was more but I saved it for chapter three.**

 **Is this a cliff hanger? I don't know! Anyway, please review. I'll post the next one (which I'm working on now!) after a couple more reviews. I hope you enjoyed and have a great day/night!**

 **-HAWKEYE33**

-Over and out


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! Thanks for the reviews you guys! Also, I have a new SYOS up if your into that crap. Homefront is on hold, partly due to DEFCON being the only other author to reply to me (thanks man) and also, I planned every mission, location, date, name it. Only to end up losing the sheet. Argh!**

 **Ok, is it only me, or does anyone else see Brynolf (Skyrim) when Soap calls Vade lass? Like, it comes out in his voice? No? Ok.**

 **Replies:**

 **The Other Sanics: Yea, I was rereading the original version before I started this and I didn't like the way it came out, plus I saw a ton of other stuff I could have done differently. Stay tuned. (:**

 **DEFCON-0: I would love to post another chapter to TIWR, just not sure what yet. And thanks for the advice, I'll definitely keep it in mind this chapter. After rereading the original story, I definitely felt like Vade was a little too Mary Sue, at least for me. And adding in various Russian words, I think it fits her character more. (:**

 **ArcAngel 1-1: Jerk. xD (As your friend, I am allowed to say that whenever I please.) But yea! Something big this chapter.**

 **So get ready y'all. It's going down (for real. Do do do do do.) I highly apologize for that... Enjoy.**

 **...**

"My mother was a brave woman. Crazy, maybe. But brave. I've never seen a person stand up to my dad the way she did. недостаточность, a failure. That's what I am. She'll never be proud, especially not after what I've done." I stare into my hands, as the thoughts, the memories, the truth of what I did swim around inside my head.

"I shot a mother," I begin looking up at the older male with tears filling my eyes. "A mother and her unborn child. She looked at me, and she begged for their lives, while I took it from them. Пожалуйста. Я с ребенком, _please, I am with child_. The last words she ever said to me, and I say there, letting them sink in as I watched the life drain out of her eyes."

I sat there, completely losing it as I poured my heart out to this stranger. A small hiccup escapes my lips as I try to even out my breathing. Just as McTavish stands up, I find myself being able to only speak one word.

"I'm sorry."

 **...**

 _The roar of gunfire._

 _The screams of innocent people._

 _The helpless pleading as their life is ripped away._

I sit up, my lungs screaming for air. To get out, to run.

трус, coward. I'm a coward. I rub away the last of the dried tears that still remain on my cheeks before I laugh to myself.

I'm a child, attempting to play a grown mans game.

I shake my head. God, I am losing my fucking mind.

 _Please, I am with child._

 _Please, my child..._

I let out an angry scream, kicking the table away from me before getting up and pacing the room.

 _Who am I?_

Vade Makarov; a seventeen year old terrorist.

Even if any of these men did believe I was against my father, there was nothing else I could do.

Just for the simple fact I actually went, not only willingly, but voluntarily also.

I had made myself the enemy.

I let my self slide down the wall I was using for support before pulling my knees to my chest and letting out a sob.

 **...**

I must have fallen asleep, my back and neck are sore. I stand up and let out a sigh of relief when I hear my bones pop. But a loud commotion outside captures my attention.

Gunfire?

The door blows open and I scream by the surprise, covering my face. I barley have the time to look up before someone grabs me.

I struggle against the person but a stop when a fist meets my face.

Lev.

"What the hell?" I yell as I duck another blow, but he's too quick, too strong, and he over powers me easily.

The last thing I remember is going black.

 **...**

I wake up groggily, and confused. But it doesn't take long for me to see that I'm in a cell.

"Well you're awake. Welcome to the show." I hear a females voice say. I rub my eyes and I immediately spot the small girl. Well, she's at least 25, but she falls short of just 5 feet. Her dark wavy red hair that reaches her mid back is in a tangled mess and I see the deep cut and bruising on her right cheek. I met her light grey-blue colored eyes.

"Names Vanessa Lee." She says before looking away.

"Vade." I say, leaving it at that. "Where are we?"

"POW's." She chuckles. "As for location on a map, don't ask. I'm not entirely sure. I was caught in Prague, trying to get my team out. They made it, if your curious to know. I stayed back." I raise my brows, this girl was an interesting character.

"Jeez. You still haven't shut it have you?" I jump, not noticing the male that was also in the cell with us. His brown hair was spiky, and he too had blue eyes, although his were more a oceanic color. "Names William Crowe, but it's Rook to you."

I rub my temples, growing agitated. "Aw c'mon Rook. Lighten up." Vanessa chuckles, receiving a glare from the male.

"She's been talking non-stop, that is, unless they come for one of us. You'll probably be next, as you're new and all."

"Who?" I freeze, already knowing the answer.

"The Russians." He says staring at the walls and Vanessa mutters something under her breathe but I caught the insult.

"Закрой его! Глупая сука!" I snap. _"Shut it, stupid bitch."_ I repeat when her face burrows in confusion. Took chuckles and Vanessa huffs angrily, I'm actually about to apologize when I hear it.

"дочь." _Daughter_. That voice, that word, it makes my skin crawl. Vanessa jumps to her feet upon hearing it, ready to fight.

"отец." _Father_. I stand my ground as my father, along with Lev, Kiril and two other guys stand outside. до сих пор прячется со своими собаками?" _Still hiding with your dogs..._

He just smirks and motions for the two men I don't know to open the cell, they make an attempt to grab me and I manage to blacken ones eye and split the others lip before they are successful. They drag me down a hall and through a couple of hallways before throwing me into a table. "Сидеть." My father instructs and I glare at the chair before lowering myself into it and he instructs Kiril to do the same. He then proceeds to, ironically, place a Makarov handgun in the middle of the table. "Играть." He slides it to me.

With a shaking hand I raise the weapon to my forehead. I take a deep breathe and pull. Nothing. I sigh in relief. Then watch Kiril do the same. We go through the whole chamber, but the weapon is empty.

"Кирил, вы потерпели неудачу с девушкой."

"Макаров, я пытался. Она своенравная, ушла." I sit and watch as my dad circles Kiril like a shark stalking it's prey. Just as my dad stops to stand behind Kiril, he pulls a knife, slitting the mans throat.

And all I can do is watch.

 **...**

 **Кирил, вы потерпели неудачу с девушкой - Kiril, you have failed with the girl.**

 **Макаров, я пытался. Она своенравная, ушла- Makarov, I have tried. She is wayward, gone.**

 **Ok. So I did try to make this chapter longer, but with what I wanted to do, I again decided to wait until next chapter. Also, we'll have someone else's POV next. Maybe Roach. I'm not sure yet.**

 **How do you guys like Rook and Vanessa? Vanessa is my own and Rook (sent in, in place of Kid,) belongs to the jerk (xD) ArcAngel 1-1.**

 **Hope you enjoy. I'll start work on chapter four. Leave a review and stay awesome.**

 **-Hawkeye33**

 **-Over and Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here goes chapter three! :) No note, but please enjoy none the less!**

 **Sorry this is late. No one reviewed so I felt like no one read and I wanted to make sure people had a chance to read before I continued on. :)**

 **Justagenericusername- aw thanks. I'm glad you like it. :) here's chapter four!**

 **WARNING: Trigger warning this chapter. It's a dark chapter but an important one nonetheless. I recommend you read for the importance but, hence the warning. If you need to skip feel free to do so.**

 **...**

I stare as blood pours from the slash on Kiril's neck. My dad puts his head into a bucket and I watch as it fills up.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask softly, in English knowing he will understand. A sudden wave of exhaustion hits and I resist the urge to throw up.

"ребенок." _Child_. "You have been working with the enemy." He growls, and I stand up, knocking the chair back as I do so.

"ерунда. _Nonsense_." I scream clenching my fists. "I have said nothing. They know nothing." I can feel my face growing red, my breathing coming out in short, angry breathes.

"Liar! Do not play me Vade. Do not! You are only alive because you have been giving them information!" I tense as he marches up to me and grabs my hair in a fist before pulling Kiril's lifeless body from the now full bucket and shoving my head in.

Seconds pass, seconds that feel like minutes, before he pulls me up and I'm gasping for air. "Tell me. What have you told them." I shake my head and he's doing it again before I can speak.

"больше не надо. _No more_." I beg when he pulls me up as the still warm blood drips from my face. I choke on it, before leaning to the side and vomiting up everything in my system from the past 24 hours.

"You are worthless." He sneers before shoving my head in the bucket again. I hear him chuckle as I struggle to get out. I'm successful in tipping the bucket over but the blood rushes back to me, staining my jeans and my hands.

The longer I look at it, the dizzier I feel and it's only a moment later before my father calls Lev into the room. "научить ее."

 _Teach her_. Teach me what? I stand, still dizzy, but stand nonetheless. My father leaves the room and Lev takes a step towards me but I punch him in the nose, very satisfied at the crunch I feel under my knuckles.

That satisfaction quickly leaves when he slams my face into the concrete wall. I don't have the energy to react when he too punches me in the face. I stagger, disoriented, and fall to my hands and knees before he kicks me in the ribs.

I lay on my stomach, my face buried in Kiril's blood but too tired to move. It hurts to breathe and when I finally pull myself up, Lev grabs a fistful of my hair before slamming my face into the concrete. I groan, trying to pull myself up but I can't do it and I get another kick to the ribs.

I lay on my back, choking for air when Lev stands over me. He chuckles before bringing a heavy boot to my face and I immediately black out.

 **...**

I open my eyes, the bright light causing me to turn my head and I attempt to raise an arm to cover my face. The movement causes a pull to my side and I cry out in pain, attempting to roll over and that too hurts. The most I can do is turn my head but I don't need to because I'm still laying in Kiril's blood. My head lolls to the side, my vision dazey but I quickly jump when I see my father in the chair next to me.

I scream in pain, holding my side, but I push through it and lean on the wall behind me for support. Blood pours into my eye and I wipe it, feeling a large and deep cut above my right eyebrow.

My breathing is shallow, and black spots dance before me. I feel the urge to throw up and pass out again but I refuse. I can't. "Ты сильная." _You're strong_. I ignore my father's words as I try to take a step forward but I can't and I collapse under my own weight.

"Зачем? _Why_?" I ask him pulling myself to my hands and knees. "I'm your blood... Your child."

"You needed to learn. Yuri failed me. Kiril failed me. Therefore I had to resort to Lev's teaching. If you must be taught this way, so be it." I feel my blood boil upon hearing Yuri's name.

"Yuri was a hero. Храбрый. You may have killed him but he was fighting for the right reasons. You're a _coward_. трус." My words anger my father and he finally gets up, kicking me in the ribs. I laugh, coughing up blood as I do so _. I must be as crazy as he is._

"вы не понимаете, ваши собственные слова моего ребенка." He leaves at that, and I fight to stay awake.

Stars swim, birds ca-caw. You know those silly children cartoon's where the bad guy gets hit in the head with an anvil? Yea, it's only a fraction of that.

I use the table to pull myself to my feet, closing my eyes as I find Kiril's lifeless body staring at me. I have to get out of here. I use the wall to pull myself to the door and I'm very surprised to find it unlocked and open. I make my way into the hallway, still using the wall for support but I make it only a few feet before I'm once more consumed by darkness.

 **...**

This time when I open my eyes, I see Vanessa and Rook staring at me. "How long have I been in here?" I ask weakly. Vanessa glances at Rook who checks his watch.

"Nearly eight hours." I hear the cell door open again but don't bother checking it as my eyes skip closed. I can hear a struggle, a gun being slammed into someone's skull before Rook drops next to me, a steady trickle of blood coming from his hairline.

I can hear Vanessa struggling before another door slamming shut and it's only minutes later before both Rook and I cover our ears at the sound of her screams. They die down in seconds.

It's at least thirty minutes later when they throw Vanessa back into our cell. She's out cold, but still alive. I pull myself up using the bars. "You're only going to hurt yourself more." Rook says but I ignore him.

"We have to get out of her. When she wakes, if she's mobile, we have to go. Your not injured bad, we need you to fight. Can you?" Rook nods and I give him a pained smile before returning my gaze to outside the cell.

 **...**

 **That Night**

Vanessa carries my weight, but weakly. She's injured worse than we thought, but I'm not mobile enough to carry myself. Rook needs to fight.

Using a bobby pin from her hair, Vanessa opened the cell. We found two guards and thankfully, Rook took them both out. We didn't have long, maybe an hour at the most to escape. This was a dangerous plan, we all knew it. But it was the only one. Both Vanessa and Rook have been here for quiet some time and no one would be coming.

The moon shines down, casting an elegant glow on the never ending field that surrounds us. There's a single jeep and I hide in the tall weeds while Rook goes to get it.

Surprisingly, there's no guards out. And Rook gets the jeep over to us in a few minutes.

They lay me out in the backseat while Vanessa takes the passengers seat next to Rook. "I have a contact we can call to help us out. Just get me a radio." Vanessa says looking at me with worry. Rook nods and steps on the pedal while I welcome the sleep that overcomes me.

 **...**

 **вы не понимаете, ваши собственные слова моего ребенка- you do not understand your own words, my child.**

 **So, vote time! I know the Modern Warfare Arc has nothing to do with the Ghosts Arc, but I really can't help not bringing in my new Ghosts OC, Ashley Rivera and one of the Ghosts.**

 **So, what Ghost would we like to have make a cameo appearance? Let me know.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Favorite, follow and review.**

 **-Hawkeye33**

 **-Over and Out**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**I know its** been a while, life was pretty crazy but I'm in a good place now. Is anyone interested in the continuation of this fic? I would love to keep working on this rewrite, but there wouldn't be a point if no one wanted to read it. Please leave a review letting me know. Thanks!

Hawk


End file.
